The Tomb
by Paradoxie
Summary: Rambaldi mission, including a mystery...a little syd&vaughn romance...so far only ch. 1


Title: The Tomb 1 (I'm planning a sequel)  
  
Feedback: YES!!!I LIVE FOR FEEDBACK!  
  
Based on: Alias!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a fan and I'm trying to steal Alias...it belongs to the producers...blah blah  
  
Story:  
  
Setting: Sydney has to work with Sark. It's a typical day at SD-6....  
  
Sydney walked into the briefing room and glanced around. Sloan was there, and Sark had joined them. Sloan motioned for her to take a seat next to Sark. Sydney wished she could reach over and strangle Sark right this moment; she hated him for catching her, she hated him for tricking her, she hated him for ALWAYS being one step ahead of her. She sat down.  
  
"As you all know, Mr. Sark has offered to cooperate with us. He has provided us with vital information about Rambaldi's tomb. It is rumored that he has concealed a secret in his own tomb that will shake the foundation of the world. This rumor has now been confirmed by Mr. Sark. The secret is said to be concealed in a bible. So Sydney, you'll be going to...St. Lucia" Sloan clicks presses a button on his keyboard and a picture of what looked like a waterfall among mountains appeared. "Rambaldi's resting place resides behind this waterfall. There is no security to speak of, as we are the only ones with this information. You will go behind the waterfall and retrieve the bible that is in Rambaldi's sarcophagus. Sydney, Marshall's got your tech info, your plane will leave in five hours." Sloan left the room.  
  
Sydney got up sending a withering look to Sark. He only smirked back.  
  
********************* Scene: In the warehouse with Vaughn  
  
"....so now I'm going to St. Lucia. Sloan didn't give much information on the tomb. The mission seems much too easy. So what's my counter mission?" Vaughn looked quizzical. "The CIA haven't heard about this tomb at all. We're not sure what to do, but until we find out more about this secret you will give this...." Vaughn handed Sydney a brown package, "...to SD-6 instead of the real bible, which you will of course, give to me. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes! First SD-6 sends me on this version with so little info, now you are doing the same! For all I know Sloan could have found out about me and set this up as a trap! I can't believe you are letting me go with this little evidence!"  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney pensively and sighed, "If you want more info I suggest you make a visit to your mother."  
  
******************* Scene: Irina Derevko's cell  
  
Sydney felt oddly distant and removed as she walked among the clangs of the prison security doors. She came to Irina's cell. Irina turned to look at her, tranquility and what seemed like love covering every line of her face.  
  
"I'm going on a mission to St. Lucia. Rambaldi's buried there and I need to find a secrect inscribed onto a bible. The CIA don't have enough info. Can you tell me anything?" "Yes."  
  
"Will you please tell me about Rambaldi's secret?" Sydney carefully kept her face calm and controlled. Inside, her stomach was doing flip turns, over and over again.  
  
"You know, Sydney, I never meant to leave you. I always knew Jack wouldn't give you the attention you needed. You are my daughter, Sydney. Please forgive me."  
  
Sydney stared at the woman who was once her mother. Who was she to ask for forgiveness? She did not deserve it. Now she can see the deceit, the lies. She saw through her tactics, playing on her victim's emotions, fears, and desires. "Tell me about the secret in the bible"  
  
"The bible contains a secret that will shatter the very fundamentals of the earth. Everything that ever was thought to be true is now useless. All I can tell you is that, when this secret is revealed, everything will fall apart."  
  
Sydney raised one eyebrow and held Irina's unfathomable eyes for a moment longer before walking out to tell Vaughn about the trap.  
  
******************* Scene: Saint Lucia, among the Pitons, where a group of tourists are hiking. Among them are Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney is wearing a light tank top and shorts, Vaughn is wearing shorts and a t-shirt. They're acting as wife and husband-on their honeymoon.  
  
"It's so hot! I think I'm going to faint!" Sydney complained for the forty- ninth time. "Why did we have to go hiking Michael?"  
  
"Because I want to honey! If you don't like it, I do!"  
  
"Ugh fine...whatever. I can't wait till we get back to New York."  
  
The elderly couple in front threw them an extremely annoyed look. Sydney hid her grin. Because SD-6 has allowed her to do this mission alone, they did not have to stay in contact with her, and so Vaughn was able to come with her. This was more like a vacation than a mission. She was really enjoying the majestic landscape. She smiled up at Vaughn. Sydney slowed her pace so they would be behind the rest of the tourist group.  
  
"So when will we get the bible?"  
  
"As soon as possible. We'll be approaching the waterfall in 20 minutes."  
  
Sydney sighed. Only 20 more minutes of this. She glanced at Vaughn. He was catching up with the rest of the group. These days she had mixed feelings about him. She thought he was interesting and she would really love to get to know him better if they weren't in this situation. Vaughn had helped her through all her troubles and been her one true confidante. She sighed again. She was falling in love...again.  
  
Vaughn looked back at Sydney and beckoned for her to catch up. He loved Sydney, there was no doubt about it. The first day she walked into his office, and he had seen her defiant and determined face, there was no going back. But how could they ever...be anything? It just wouldn't work out. But...he would just have to be her friend.  
  
Alright! Give me some feedback! Chapter 2's coming soon. 


End file.
